


We could run away

by oh_captain



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angry Stiles, F/M, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, Sad Lydia, Verbal Fighting, may become a chaptered fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:52:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1353142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_captain/pseuds/oh_captain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>request for stydia first fight</p>
            </blockquote>





	We could run away

"We could run away," Lydia murmured, cleaning up the wound on Stiles chest.

He shrugged. “We’d leave these people helpless.”

"At least you’d be alive. I can’t stand it when you put your life on the line!" She glared, pressing hard on the wound.

"Ouch! Lydia! We can’t abandon these people." Stiles scowled.

"They die everyday anyway! No matter how hard we fight, there’s always something else! And the something else always kills somebody!" She threw the wash cloth down.

"Then we should try to save as many as possible," Stiles frowned.

"But you’re going to die before we can even start a family! Or buy a house! Or anything…" Lydia stood, so she could tower over Stiles, who sat on the coffee table.

He paused, “I want to stay here, our family is here,”

"You don’t want a family with me?" Lydia asked.

"I didn’t say that! I do! I’m also saying if we start a family, I want them to be around our family. The one we made," Stiles said, looking up at her.

"Can’t we make a new one? Somewhere safer?" She snapped.

Stiles stood. “We’re making it safer. Don’t give up yet,” He  paused, meeting her eyes and taking her hands, “We’ll make this work.”

She relaxed, let him pill her into his lap while he sat back down.

"We’ll make this last. If you can wait until we graduate, then we’ll get married and have kids, as many as you want, and we’ll get jobs and, and, please," Stiles rambled.

She sighed. Paused. “Was this our first fight?” 

"I think so," Stiles chuckled.

She sighed and laid her head on his shoulder, hiding her face.


End file.
